Divine Cure
by Angel Fantasy
Summary: What's a poor Chrono to do when he has back problems, an untold declaration of love to make, and a fast approchating heat? With three girls taking care of him, will he be able to tell his feelings, or will his crush have to guess them?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in this fic below. They belong to Moriyama Daisuke, the rightful author that created and published this manga. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: An unexpected fic, I must say! I was in the middle of writing Race Pursuit's fifth chapter, when I stumbled on Chrno Crusade's manga in one of my relaxing periods. Naturally, my curiosity got the better of me, and I ended up reading it all non-stop, going to bed at 12h30 in the morning. After having cried my eyes out at the end (it's really a beautiful story… it's as if I had read Titanic all over again, with twice the emotions involved.), my unsleepable imagination started to bug me again, getting in the way of my writing. So instead of fucking up the chapter I was writing right now, I decided to put the story down and update it, so that it wouldn't bug me anymore. This is the result of a three days struggling match between my imagination and my mind, my dreams being the arbiter. I hope you'll all enjoy it and review it!

* * *

**Divine Cure**

* * *

'Ow...' inwardly whimpered Chrono, discreetly rubbing his left shoulder as he accompanied Rosette in another demon-slaying mission.

He winced as the wooden box he was carrying pulled at his sore muscles, it's heavy weight slowing him down slightly from his side by side position with Rosette.

Said Sister was too busy to argue vehemently with Stella on who got the demon first, and didn't notice a thing. But Azmaria, who was looking between the two screeching women in helpless worry, saw the sinner's silent movement from the corner of her eyes.

Concerned for her friend's well being, she approached him from behind, noticing Chrono's tired posture.

Putting her hand on his left shoulder, she softly asked, "Are you alright, Chrono? You don't look so well..."

Said demon jumped in surprise and turned around, not having heard her approach him. "A-Ah, Azmaria..." he stuttered, shying away a few inches from the angelic girl. "It's okay, I'm alright. I just got a little distracted..."

Unfortunately for him, Azmaria only got more worried. At the same moment, Stella, who had the two children in her view, stopped in mid-argument as she observed the duo. Rosette did the same thing seconds later, the serious expression on her rival's face alerting her that something wasn't right.

'What's going on...?' she wondered, as she also looked at a smile faking Chrono that was trying to reassure a worried Azmaria that he was alright, that he didn't have any fevers, and didn't need to go see any doctors.

Hearing this, the Saint Sister and the Bounty Hunter looked at each other, a hidden message passing between them. Vividly remembering where Chrono had ended up last time he had a fever (Stella blushed slightly at the thought), they decided to check him out at the same time.

Chrono almost had a heart attack when he felt two feminine hands place themselves on his body. Rosette's hand was on his forehead, checking his temperature, while Stella's was holding his chin, examining his face with a critical eye.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're looking a little pale..." said Stella, seeing his sweating face.

"And your body heat is close to that of a fever." finished Rosette, her hand still on his forehead. She then glared at him, her impulsive temper taking the lead.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me that you were sick?!"

Chrono recoiled a little, scared by her gaze.

"But I'm not! I'm just a little pale, that's all! If I was really sick, I wouldn't even be walking!"

"And last time you got sick, you ended up falling head first into my breasts. I won't let you embarrass another girl like that, Chrono!" said Stella, for once agreeing with Rosette. A sick Chrono meant trouble for them. Not that they didn't like it when he was sick, no, but it's just that they didn't want to experience the same thing again. Thought, listening to the door of Chrono's room when Rosette had been in had been interesting, to say...

Destabilized by all the attention he was receiving from his friends, Chrono could only look at them with nervous eyes as he vainly tried to reassure them.

"But I'm okay, guys! Really! Nothing to worry ab-owch!" he cried out suddenly as Rosette tapped a little roughly against the wooden box attached to his back, unconsciously cracking the muscles in it as his spine arched to stabilize his weight. Rosette, who had opened her mouth to say something, quickly closed it when she saw his grimacing face.

Tying two and two together, she took the wooden box off Chrono's back, dropped it to the ground like a sack of potatoes, and started to feel his shoulders and lower back through his clothes. The devil blushed at the contact despite his pain.

Her suspicions were immediately confirmed.

"Oh my god!" she said. "Chrono, you're not sick, you have sore muscles!"

Azmaria gasped in worry as she heard the news and saw Chrono's wincing face, the pain evident in his eyes.

"And by what I can feel, all of your back, shoulders included, is tied in knots. My god, Chrono, how long have you hidden this?" asked Rosette, not moving from her place. Worry could be felt in her voice, but also slight anger at discovering that her secret lover had hidden this fact from her.

Chrono lowered his head in sadness, knowing it was now useless to deny it.

"... Since Aion's last fight."

An explosion was heard in the distance, quickly followed by a roar of rage. The demon they were chasing was running away, hunting a car that desperately tried to avoid it's deadly claws. The group jumped, turning around to look at the scene.

Stella beat Chrono from a second, dashing away as she shouted at the others:

"You and Rosette stay behind, I'll handle this one for now. We'll speak about this matter later!" and with that, she was gone. The cry of summoning and flash of light, followed by a clash of metal indicated that the battle had already begun between the Jewel summoner and the angry demon.

Azmaria blinked, then blinked again. Looking at the stunned duo beside her, Azmaria then decided to make her own decision.

"Well, I suggest that we get back. Chrono needs to get taken care of, after all."

She took the straddles of the wooden box and proceeded to drag it toward the car, not being strong enough to carry it on her shoulders like Chrono.

Rosette's temper and response flew out the window when she saw the barely hidden tiredness in the Sinner's eyes. Falling to her knees and presenting her back to Chrono, she made a coming gesture.

"Climb on my back. I'll carry you home."

Said person hesitated, not wanting to cause trouble. Chrono wasn't sure if she could support his heavy weight all the way to the church, even with the car's help.

However, the pleading blue eyes and the gentle smile she gave him were his undoing. Climbing on her back while giving a muffled thanks, Chrono then let himself get transported in this position, strangely feeling secure that someone was there for him. He blushed, uncomfortable to be so close to the one he loved and didn't know his secret.

His mind and body rendered peaceful from Rosette's warmth and scent, Chrono's eyelid slowly slid close, sleep gently cradling him as he listened to Rosette's heart beat.

'So warm...'

For the first time in a very long while, he feel asleep without a nightmare coming to hunt him.

* * *

Chrono woke up some time later, hugging a warm pillow. The wind from the opened window was blowing gently at his hair, tickling his face.

Not wanting to get out of his sleep minded state, he snuggled into it with more force, vainly trying to get back to sleep.

However, said pillow in question had a very distinct odor, and it was radiating warmth. Furrowing his eyebrows in puzzlement, he sniffed it discreetly a few times, wondering where the heck he had smelled that scent before. It seemed very familiar to him…

"Hello there, sleepy head." said a familiar voice just above his head, with a bit of irritation and embarrassment in it.

The pillow started to shake slightly, and Chrono's eyes snapped open in surprise when his body was moved a little to the side.

Now completely awakened, he gazed at his surroundings from where he lay, before looking at the person that has spoken to him.

It was not very surprising that he came face to face with his ex-contractor, Rosette. When one of them was sick, the other tended to stay at his/her side, to support his/her friend and help him/her in emotional support (the kind of: I'm not alone anymore) and other stuff.

However, what was surprising was the fact that her face was very close to his, and that she had a light blush on her cheeks.

He blushed too, uncomfortable with the close proximity.

"H-Hello, Rosette…"

Breaking his gaze from her, he hid his face in his pillow, not wanting her to see the secret he held within them.

It was only then that he remarqued that his pillow had a strange form… It was surprisingly soft, had a dent in the middle, and cradled his head perfectly. A heartbeat could be heard and it was raising and falling-

Wait a bloody minute... A heartbeat? Raising and falling? A dent in the middle? The only thing he knew that resembled to the description would be a-...

...Oh.

'Crap. I hope it's not what I think it is...' he pleaded silently, slowly raising his head to look at what he was laying his head on.

A look of utter horror and embarrassment installed themselves on his face, as he realized that the pillow he had been sleeping on all that time was in reality her... erm... chest, and that he had both of his arms warped tightly around her waist in a clear mark of possession. The gentle breeze that was blowing his hair had been her breath!

Face beet red, he scrambled off Rosette and fell to the floor in his haste to get away from her private space.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Rosette! I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Meanwhile, said Sister was sitting up on the bed, the light blush still on her cheeks. Bringing a hand to her chest in embarrassment, she looked at her stuttering friend from the corner of her eyes. She would have bashed him on the head for this, but since she was exhausted, and that Chrono seemed to be a little better, she decided to let it slide.

Seeing her eyes, Chrono mentally berated himself.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid IDIOT! What were you thinking, sleeping on her chest like that?! Chrono, you dumbass! Next time you fall sick, try not to fall or wake up on a woman's breasts, you pervert!'

Rosette's unexpected question was what snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Chrono, why didn't you tell me that you were hurting?"

Looking at her, he could clearly see that she was as embarrassed as him (thought she did a good job at hiding it from others), but there was also something else that lurked in her eyes, something that made him uneasy... and strangely excited.

Thankful for her silent 'It's nothing. I'm not angry at you' message, Chrono still took some time to answer her question. Lowering his eyes, he responded.

"Because I didn't want to scare you."

The look of worry on Rosette's face quickly transformed into one of anger, and she pointed an accusing finger at him in a childish fashion, glaring.

"But you were injured all this time, and you never told me about it! Heck, Chrono, I could have killed you without knowing it! Don't ever do that again!"

Chrono winced, his ears ringing from the loud volume. In his attempt to soothe the pain in his ears, he let out a hiss when the muscles of his shoulder and shoulder blade protested at his action.

Rosette's eyes widened. "Chrono!" she shouted, coming to rest to his side in an instant. Her worried eyes swept over her friend's pained form.

"Are you alright?"

"My back hurts…"

"Where?"

"All of it."

"Shit. Does it hurt here too?" she asked as she gently touched his shoulder blades.

A pained nod.

"That bad?"

Another pained nod.

"Okay. Relax your shoulders a little, I'm going to ease the pain."

Chrono did as he was told, thinking that she would bring medicaments of some sorts to treat his interior wounds. What he didn't expect, however, was for Rosette to start rubbing them.

Chrono blushed, wondering what the heck she was doing.

"R-Rosette... What are you doing?"

"I'm massaging your shoulder muscles; It'll soothe the pain away for some time. It's a human way of relaxing a stiff person."

A small groan was all she got for her answer. Too focused on her task, she didn't notice her companion's face turn red, nor did she notice the smalls pants that slowly came out of his mouth. But most of all, she didn't notice the small tent that was forming up in his jeans, just beside her right tight.

The massage in question continued for a good five minutes. Chrono bit his lips to avoid vocalizing his pleasure, eyes closed. Gods, for him it was pure torture, being touched so gently like that by the one he loved, so close to him, who didn't know his love.

The fact that the moon cycle was affecting his body didn't help at all, and he knew that he would fall in heat soon. If his increased sense of smell didn't ring any bells, then the fact that his body was becoming aroused from such a simple touch was a clear indication to his problem. Before, when he was hornless, he was able to control his demonic urges to find a female and copulate, but now that he had them back on...

Idly, as Rosette's fingers dug in a place that sent a delicious shiver up and down his spine, a small part of Chrono's mind wondered if Joshua had had the same problem as the Sinner has now. Aion would have gotten one heck of a problem, dealing with a horny brat that wanted to get laid... Poor dead brother... Fortunately for Joshua, he was at the hospital recovering from his coma, and would be due to get out in one month and a half.

Finally, to his ultimate relief, Rosette stopped her ministrations.

"Do you think you can move now?"

Panting too silently for her human ears to hear, he responded. "I think so, but I'm not sure."

"Let's try it."

Putting an arm delicately under one of his arm, she lifter him up slowly. Chrono was soon capable to walk alone after taking some wary steps ahead. He didn't want to stay too close to Rosette, by fear of her noticing his awkward predicament.

"Well, at least I am still able to move in my 12 years olds form…"

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm in my true form, the pain is increased tenfold, due to the fact that it was in that form that I battled Aion with."

"Does that mean that you can't fly?" Rosette asked, feeling uneasy. How could she have been so blind to her secret lover's distress?

"I can, but it'd be pretty painful. That's why I preferred to stay in my 12 years olds form. And after all, if the people of the town saw a winged demon talking casually with the Sisters of the Magdalene Order like it was nothing, I think that it would cause quite a commotion, don't you think?" said Chrono, smirking.

An image of Chrono in his demon form talking with Clare about all and nothing at the front gates while cleaning the pavement with a broom came to Rosette's mind, and she couldn't help but snicker at the thought.

Indeed, that would be hilarious to see the look on Sister Kate's face!

After a minute of snickering and giggling, they got out of the room and onto the hall, Rosette leading him to Sister Kate's office.

"Why are we going to Sister Kate's office, Rosette?"

Rosette snickered.

"Let's just say that when I arrived to the Magdalene Order with you on my back and Azmaria dragging our package, we caused quite a bit of a commotion. Clara and the others all came to us, asking what was happening. They got all worried sick when they saw you hurting all over. It took Mr. Remington to hush them up. Sister Kate arrived a moment later, and asked that we make a report when you would awaken." Then she mumbled. "And it's about damn time that you woke up, too! All the Sisters were starting to get paranoiac for your strange condition!"

Chrono looked at her with something close to suspicions.

"...How long was I asleep?"

"Two days."

Chrono all but shrieked. "TWO DAYS?!"

"Yep."

Chrono paled, realizing that his heat was coming faster than he thought. When a male demon started to sleep for a long period of time, it meant that his body was economizing it's energy to hunt down a mate and battle with potential rivals. Normally, when it happened, all female in state of reproduction had to hide or get out of Pandemonium, so that the generation of males in heat could choose a partner that smelled like them. It usually lasted one day, but on rare occasions, it could last up to three days. And being a demon himself, Chrono was no exceptions to his instincts.

At least, Aion wasn't alive and there to cause trouble anymore… Because two Sinners in heat battling each other to death for a human mate would have been the nightmare of many Sisters in the Magdalene Order.

Then he blushed, remembering that he had slept on Rosette's chest like she was already in his possession. He must have clung to her for dear life, forcing her to stay at his side while he slept. Poor her, having to endure two days without going to the bathroom... Must have been VERY hard, indeed.

...Oh shit.

If he was attracted to her smell, then that meant his demonic side was considering her to be a potential mate. Rosette's impulsive character must have been what had drawn his instincts to the surface. Crap. He had to hurry and find a way to stay away from her during his heat. He didn't want to do anything that might have huge consequences later.

Like having a baby nine months later.

"We're here, Chrono." said Rosette, snapping him out of his thoughts.

They knocked on the door, and entered when a muffled "enter" was heard.

To Chrono's surprise, Azmaria and Stella were waiting for them, along with Sister Kate and Mr. Remington.

Sister Kate was the first one to speak.

"Well, it seems that you have finally awakened, Chrono. How do you feel?"

"Good, but I'm still hurting. Especially my back."

This drew Sister Kate's attention.

"How much, exactly?"

"I can't fly in my true form, and any brusque movements will be very painful to me. My strength can't do anything to support my body either, since it's my muscles that have been touched. The only way for me to tolerate the pain and do something is to stay in my 12 years olds form, like now."

Stella and Mr. Remington shared a look, while Azmaria tried to hide her worry. Rosette had to restrain herself from putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance, fearing that she might hurt him. Stella then discreetly scribbled something on a piece of paper, folded it, before hiding it from Sister Kate's inquiring eyes.

"Since when did you have this problem, Chrono?"

"Since my last battle against Aion, which was six months ago. He kind of left me a parting gift when he drew his last breath."

Sister Kate analyzed the new information with a frown on her face. She dismissed Azmaria, asking her to bring some tea. The Apostle hurried to complete her task, asking silently with her eyes to Rosette if Chrono was going to be alright. Receiving a nod, she then left the room.

Stella was the next to leave, placing the folded piece of paper in Rosette's pocket before closing the door. A small smirk tugged her lips, and the Jewel Hunter then made her way toward the main room. She had someone to call.

Mr. Remington, after a serious glare from the woman, left the room in a hurry, excusing himself with chores and reports to do.

Sister Kate then sighed, and learned on her crossed hands.

"It's the first time that I have heard of a case like this, but I guess that no one is safe from internal injury. Rosette,"

Said Sister snapped to attention, feeling nervous for some unknown reason.

"Yes?"

"Knowing that you two are inseparable during a difficult time, a personal or emotional problem, or any other thing that endanger one of your lives, I shall give you and Chrono one month off duty, so you can take care of him and tend to his injuries. You can use any cure you want, but just don't put yourself in danger, okay? Stella is going to replace you during your vacation, so you won't need to worry about our effectives during your absence."

And afterwards, when Rosette and Chrono left the office, they could have sworn they had heard Sister Kate mumble something about "factures", "repair", and "no need to worry about collateral damage for a while".

* * *

_2 days later…_

The door bell rang through the room. A sexy woman answered it some seconds later. She wore a red bikini-like top, and red baggy pants. Her long brownish hair was put into a ponytail, swaying behind her as she moved. Azure eyes looked at the small eyehole, and when she opened the door to greet her guest, the sun reflected on her bronzed skin.

"Hi, Elena!" said Rosette, smiling.

The person smiled back and stepped aside, waving forward.

"Hello Rosette! Come in, I've been waiting for you!"

They entered the building, and walked to the back of the main room. Going down a small hallway to more private rooms, the woman pushed a curtain to the side, revealing a small library. Stepping aside, she let Rosette's curious eyes swept over the dusted room, and explore it a little.

"I've had all the staff take the day off, so we have all the room to ourselves." said Elena.

"Thanks, that's just what I need!"

"No need to worry; it's my way of repairing my dept to you, for your help in killing the demon that was terrorizing our street some time ago."

"Well, I would normally say that you don't have any dept toward us for slaying those evil beings for causing trouble, but since I'm in real need for help, I'll let it pass this time…"

Silence passed between the girls for some minutes, with Elena ending it by asking a question.

"So, you say that your friend needs a cure to his problem, right? What's his case?"

Rosette, who was reading a brick book, looked up from her page.

"He has back problems. His muscles are all sore from exertion, and they are hurting him badly."

Elena's eyebrows raised in attention.

Rosette continued. "His movements are painful, and his back is pretty stiff when touched. The same thing for his shoulders."

She grumbled. "He felt like a rock under my hands."

Elena giggled at the thought. Then she grew serious. So serious in fact that Rosette started to worry inwardly.

"Listen, Rosette, your friend's condition is very serious. By what you told me, I'm surprised that he's still able to move. Usually, with that amount of pain, a guy would've screamed his agony right away."

The Sister's eyes widened at that statement. Maybe since that Chrono is a demon, he wasn't as affected as a human, but still...

"So to save him from worsening his condition and get reduced to that extent, we'll have to speed up your training. A lot. Are you sure that you still want to continue, even if there's a minimal chance that he will get out of this in one piece?"

Rosette didn't even hesitate responding.

"Yes."

And so, the training for helping Chrono begun.

* * *

"...Azmaria, I think you can stop worrying, you know. I'm fine." said Chrono.

"Eh?! But you don't look any better, and you've hardly eaten anything! How can I stop worrying when I see you like this?" the angelic girl responded.

Chrono sighed.

Ever since Rosette had gone somewhere unknown to check something, and that Stella was gone chasing after demons in the country, Azmaria had taken upon herself to take care of Chrono during her friend's absence. That resulted in her pampering him every two hours of the day, which was embarrassing the demon to no ends. The Elder had even once come in to tease him about his 'luck with pretty girls', and made Chrono blush beet red.

And it was happening right now. It was 11 o'clock in the morning, and even thought he wasn't in a hospital bed, Azmaria was acting like a nurse looking after a very fragile patient.

He looked at her worried face.

"I don't have to eat much to survive. As long as I have astral energy, I'll be fine. And my horns are doing the job, so you don't have to worry." he said, grinning.

The girl looked at him for a long moment, before the call of Sister Kate for an urgent business made her leave the room in a hurry. Chrono watched her leave in sympathy, feeling sorry for her. Ever since he and Rosette had taken their days off, the number of demons running around had been increasing dramatically due to the fact that they weren't there to slay them at such a fast pace.

Even Stella was getting tired, and it was only the second day. The others, not habituated to the strained schedule that he and his ex-contractor were following, were being hard pushed. Their absence in the front lines was clearly felt by all the Sisters and military men present.

Even Sister Kate was starting to regret her decision.

He sighed again. Looking out the window and into the sky, he silently hoped to get better soon.

* * *

_Two and half a weeks later…_

Rosette lay on her bed panting, the muscles in her arms hurting from her harsh training. Elena had been a very strict teacher, and she had taught her everything she knew about how to cure the problem Chrono had. Rosette was glad that she had read the piece of paper that Stella had hidden in her pocket three weeks before; it gave her a clue as to where to start searching for help. That Jewel Summoner must have done it before or something, because the person she had referred Rosette to was very good in her job.

Now, all that was left was to lure Chrono out of there and into a special building, and all could be done. Rosette blushed, remembering what Elena had said.

_"You must do it in the hot springs, it shall relax him and make him enjoy your treatment. You will have much more chances to accomplish it somewhere that warms his body. Don't forget it!"_

A warm place? A hot spring? Yeah right.

'That little vixen...'

Now, not only was the Elder a pervert, but Elena was one too. Great.

She shivered.

A pained moan from the other room snapped her back into attention, and she got out of bed to see who had voiced it, curious.

Opening the door silently, Rosette was met with a sight that twisted her heart to the very core of her being. Her eyes widened, and she hid her mouth with her hand to keep from gasping.

Chrono laid face down on his bed, in his demon form. His read coat was a bundle of clothes on the floor, just beside the bed. The poor guy was trying to put ice packs on his back with his tail, his arms unable to move due to the intense pain his muscles were experiencing. However, since he could not see his back, he was not able to place the ice packs where he wanted to. Due to his difficulty to move his body and size, his wings were hanging off the bed, pulling at his shoulder blade muscles without mercy.

By the look on his face, it was frustrating for him to be helpless to his body's own suffering. He was surely cursing Aion with all the words he knew of in every language possible.

"Chrono!"

Chrono's eyes snapped open, and he looked at Rosette with wide eyes. He hadn't wanted her to see the state he was in.

Scrambling to his side, Rosette begin to push and move the bedside tables, and put his wings on them, lowering his sufferance.

"What the HECK?! What were you thinking, reverting back to your demon form in your pained state?! Are you crazy?!" she all but shouted.

Chrono winced, but stayed silent.

"Answer me, Chrono!"

"...I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't stay in my twelve years olds form anymore! My concentration has been broken, and I don't have enough strength to stay in it. The pain has become too much for me to take it in my child form."

"..."

Rosette stared at her companion, then looked at the ice packs that he was still holding.

"Gimme that."

Once she had the frozen blocks in her hands, she put them to his back, and pressed gently.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a loud "OW!" meet her actions.

"Don't apply too much pressure on it, that hurts, you know!" Chrono whizzed. Rosette cursed colourfully at her lack of gentleness.

"Shit! I didn't even put that much pressure on it!"

Looking closer at his back, she saw that his skin was red from stiffening so much. Her teeth grinded against each other in frustration and true fear.

Fuck it. Chrono really needed to be cured, and he needed it NOW. No way was she going to take any longer at learning Elena's techniques!

"Chrono, stay right there and don't move! I'm going to call Azmaria and Stella!" Rosette said, running out of the room.

Chrono looked at her retreating figure from the corner his eyes.

"Do I look like I can move?"

* * *

A black limousine screeched on the street, running on the asphalt like a runaway kitten as it scrambled from left to right to avoid colliding with other cars. It's blazing lights illuminated the black atmosphere like a torch, and the honking of angry conductors was all it left in it's wake.

Inside the car, Stella was having an angry conversation with whoever she was talking with, clutching her phone as she scolded her employer.

"WHAT?! What do you mean, 'I can't open the building now, because it's sleep time'?! I don't care if you're sleepwalking around the house, I want you to open it RIGHT NOW! I've got a friend that needs treatment this instant and I won't let him suffer like that! So take your lazy ass out of bed and YOU open it, or YOU'RE FIRED! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" She yelled. "We'll be there in five minutes, so I better see this fucking building open and waiting for clients!"

And with that, she snapped her phone shut with a curse.

"Mistress, it's not good to yell like that to those you are paying; it could worsen your reputation." Said the butler, turning the wheel roughly as the car rounded a corner with a screech of protestation.

Ignoring him, Stella looked behind her. She didn't hide her worried eyes.

"Is he alright?"

A half sleeping Azmaria and a nervous Rosette were holding a panting Chrono, the Sinner laying on his stomach to avoid hurting his back from touching the back seat. His wings were warped around the two girls like blankets, and the Saint Sister and angelic girl were trying to keep him from falling off the seat.

Since they were in a limousine, the strange transfer was a bit better to endure, due to the extra space provided. In Chrono's case, it was the limit, since his demon body a little bit longer than those of average humans. Thought, it was all they had, so there was no place for arguments.

"He's fine, just asleep. Gods, I wish we could arrive there faster!" said Rosette.

Azmaria nodded, running her hand through Chrono's hair. The screeched rounding of another corner caused Chrono's body to fall toward her, and Rosette had to hold him tightly to avoid Azmaria from being bowled over.

The same thing happened ten seconds later to the Saint Sister, as the butler did a U-turn. Azmaria, not being strong enough to hold a body that was twice her size and weight, had to call for help. Stella had to jump over her seat to stop Chrono from squashing Rosette dead on the spot.

The two rivals cursed.

They could have used and seat belts to hold Chrono in place, but since it was pretty painful for his back, they had no choice to do it the human way... Which was causing trouble to all of them, Chrono included.

Rosette could still remember how the Order had been worried sick for Chrono's condition when she told them the news...

_-Flashback-_

_"Sister Kate! Sister Kate!" shouted Rosette, banging her fists against the door. "Dammit old hag, wake the fuck up!" _

_Sister Kate opened it with a yarn, holding a candle while walking in her pyjama clothes. Her tousled hair and sleep closed eyes met Rosette's worried ones._

_"Rosette, what are you doing up at," she looked at the clock "two in the morning? It's sleep time, for God's sake! Go back to sleep and call me later, when everone's awake!"_

_But Rosette's next statement stopped the abbess from closing her door._

_"It's Chrono! He needs his treatment now! We can't delay it any longer!" Sister Kate's eyes widened at hearing that the boy she was now considering as a son was in trouble. Scrambling out of her room, Sister Kate made her way toward the dorms, where Chrono was._

_"Good Jesus! Have you made sure that he's alright?" she asked as she rounded a corner, Rosette on her heels._

_"Yes, he can't move. I caught him trying to put ice on his back with his tail to freeze the pain. He also reverted back to his original form; he can't take it in his 12 years olds form anymore!" the Sister frantically said, almost hyperventilating._

_"Get a hold of yourself, Rosette Christopher! Now is not the time to get paranoiac! Go wake Azmaria, I'll get Stella. Once you're done there, come back to Chrono, and help me transfer him!" and with that, the abbess was gone, parting ways from Rosette to run down another section of the dorms._

_Mr. Remington, who had been awaken by the two woman as they passed beside his door, took part in the sudden mission. Without any of them noticing, he took a glass of water and a sack of potion, mixed the two ingredients, then hurried into Chrono's bedroom._

_"Chrono?" _

_Chrono turned his head to look at the new visitor._

_"Father Remington? What are you doing here?" _

_"I've heard everything Rosette said, and I've come here to help you get transferred. Rosette's going to get you your cure, whatever it is, and for that, you need to be in a special place. Azmaria and Stella are going to come in a few seconds."_

_As the angel spoke, he presented a glass filed with water to Chrono. Puzzled eyes met his movement._

_"It's not simple water that is in this glass. It's a sleeping potion; it'll help you to get transferred without feeling any pain. Swallow it."_

_The Sinner did as he was told. Fifteen seconds later, he was off dreaming in La-La Land, snoring slightly. _

_Rosette barrelled into the room, a zombie walking Azmaria following her. Upon seeing Mr. Remington, the mug in his hand and a snoring Chrono, the ex-contractor put two and two together, and started to clear the room of it's encumbering pieces of furniture. The angelic girl (or more like the ghost, seeing as she was half asleep and all white skinned) held Chrono's right wing as her friend took the beside table from under it. Mr. Remington did the same with the left one. _

_Sister Kate and Stella came in next, the two women out of breath. Clare, Mary and Anna were behind them, looking curiously into the room as they wondered what all the commotion was about. When they saw Chrono, however, they had to restrain Clare from running over to ask what was wrong with the Sinner. Smiling sheepishly at a glaring bounty hunter, they dragged their friend out of the room._

_Sister Kate was the first to speak. "Rosette, Azmaria, grab each of his legs. I'll grab his arms. We'll have to carry him out like this into the car; we don't have anything else at the moment." _

_Stella was next to talk. "I'll call Steiner! I have a limousine, it should be better than your cars with the extra space. Wait here, it's going to take five seconds!" she said, taking the phone beside the wall._

_And five second it did take. _

_And so, ten minutes later, they had a sleeping Chrono up and in the limousine, Rosette, Stella and Azmaria accompanying him in this new journey to the mysterious building that would give him his cure._

_-End Flashback-_

Steiner's call snapped Rosette back into reality.

"Mistress Stella, we've arrived to your destination." The butler said, as he slammed his foot on the break to stop the car. Turning the wheel sharply, he got the limousine skidding into a halt of 200 feet, before definitely stopping side to side with the pavement of the building's entrance.

"Shall I go distract your employer while you transfer Mr. Chrono inside?"

"That would be appreciated. I don't want any curious eyes to see him; it would cause quite a panic. Please do, Steiner."

The butler did as he was told, and after less than 30 seconds of exchange between the sleepy man and Steiner, they were gone walking away, talking about all and nothing. Azmaria had to act like a lost chibi to lure the man's wife out of sigh of the limousine, the unexpected apparition almost spoiling their secret transfer.

"I hope Azmaria will be able to play it long enough for us to get Chrono in..." Stella whispered, glancing at her.

"Let's hurry! We haven't got much time before she's out of ideas!" retorted Rosette in the same whisper, grabbing Chrono.

The two rivals proceeded to drag him unsteadily toward the building, hiding in the shadows many times to avoid being seen by those who slept very late. Finally setting foot inside it, they headed toward the back, were they could help him.

Once in the changing rooms, they stopped. Or Stella stopped, causing Rosette to stumble as she lost her balance.

"What are you doing?" she asked, turning around to look at her rival questioningly.

"I think I'll stop here... You're the one that's the most close to him, so, err, you're the one who should... Undress him..." said Stella, blushing. She had a soft spot for the boy, so it was better that she didn't she him in all his glory (or most of it, anyway), or she might want to snuggle him.

Rosette blushed too. "Yeah, I think I'll do it. I'll come to see you some time later, okay?"

"Yes, I'll wait."

Gently deposing Chrono's upper body to the ground, Stella left the changing room.

Letting his legs fall off her sides, Rosette then looked at a snoring Chrono with envy and mischievousness.

"Lucky you, I swear you're going to like this a little too much after all of this is done..." she pulled her sleeves up to her shoulders.

"Well, let's get stated!"

* * *

Warmth.

That's what he felt. He felt warm all over, from the tip of his head to the tip of his toes. No patch of skin was left out of that warmth. It made him feel safe, loved, and happy. He could snuggle into that warmth forever. He could swim in it. He could dive into it, move into it, budge everywhere, the warmth he felt didn't let any spot cold.

It reminded him of when he had been just a foetus waiting to be born. Even thought he was a demon, he could still remember how it felt like, to be in someone else's belly, feeling and hearing all that she could see and hear. Such calm serenity... He felt like he was cradled with the uttermost care and love in the world.

He liked it.

He loved it.

He wanted more of it.

So good...

What is it... This warmth he felt all over his body?

It's swaying gently around his face... Like a soft caress...

He felt so light, like a feather...

What... is it...?

Forcing his eyes open slowly, Chrono was met with a blue sky. A thick fog surrounded his face, with a spicy aroma hanging in the air. Waking up, he realized that he couldn't hear anything. His sense of touch determined that he was underwater, his face the only spot that was feeling the air around him. His body was swaying softly with the flow of the waves around him, it's vibrations creating a relaxing sound.

He was floating in warm water.

How did Rosette call this again...? Oh yeah, a hot spring.

So that was what he felt all this time... He's been sleeping in it!

Sweet gods, that felt good... That was the best sleeping night he ever had!

Letting himself sink, he stayed face toward the sky for a moment, before turning toward the bottom to swim in it. Gently flapping his wings like paddles, the slow rhythm made him think that he was dreaming for a second. He swam like that for a good twenty minutes, sometime with his eyes closed, before a shadow to the surface caught his attention.

Verifying that he had his clothes on (he was in a white baggy jean, so he took them off and morphed back into his battle armor for more protection) to hide his privacy if he needed to get out, Chrono then swam to the mysterious figure that was looking at the spring he was in, stopping just before breaking the surface. The rock that was standing to his left created a large shadow, hiding his body from the view. Only his ruby eyes could be seen in the dark spot he was in.

He was met with the curious eyes of his ex-contractor. She was looking at the spring from left to right, probably wondering where he was. Rosette wore the Order's clothes, except the drape like hat that always covered her head. Turning around to have a full view of the small lake, she left her back unguarded as she repeatedly called his name.

"Chrono? Chrono, where are you?"

For a moment, Chrono considered answering her. He really wanted to.

But something was holding him from doing so, so he just continued to look at her back from his hidden spot.

Then, as time passed, a mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes and he smirked, baring his fangs.

Rosette was clothed, so it wouldn't be bad if he played with her, would it? He was feeling good, and he wanted her to be happy too.

Meanwhile, the Saint Sister was beginning to worry for her secret lover. He was nowhere to be seen, and no matter how much she looked inside the water, she couldn't see a thing, due to the early morning. Geez, she had surveyed him all night to make sure he wouldn't drown, and she just had to look away from his floating figure for a second for him to disappear!

'Where the heck could he be?' she thought, as she looked from left to right in growing worry.

Suddenly, she turned her head to her side, where she could have sworn that she had heard something. Seeing nothing, her hand crept toward her gun, hidden in one of her pocket.

"Chrono...?" she asked. "Is that you?"

No answer.

The silent waves that crept toward her, however, would have rang alarm bells in her mind, had she looked behind her. Unfortunately, it was too late when she realized that she was chased.

Chrono burst out of the water with a flap of wings like a dolphin, and tackled her into the spring with shout of victory.

"I got you!"

"Eeeek!" she shrieked in surprise when a strong pair of arms clung to her waist and catapulted her toward the water. Rosette barely got an intake of breath before a fog of bubbles met her vision, quickly followed by the impression of diving into motled lava.

Breaking the surface, she coughed and mock-glared at her assailant. Chrono's laugher could be heard all over the hot spring.

"Why you little sneaker...!" she said as she spat a some bubbles. "Come back here!"

She dove underwater (and swam to the surface), and proceeded to chase Chrono around the lake for a good five minutes. The cocky bastard was tickling the arch of her feet with his wings when he swam under her, making her loose her concentration. Rosette tried to swap the tickling appendages away from her sensible feet, but to no avail. Then, a new idea hit her.

Pretending to give up, she swam to the chore, where she set foot and waited. She panted for good measure, and learned against the rock beside her to show that she was tired. She watched carefully from the corner of her eyes for any movements underwater, waiting for her chance.

Indeed, Chrono approchated her silently like a predator, intending to tackle her again. He was creating a diversion of little waves and bubbles on the other side of her vision with his powers, wanting to surprise her.

However, he was very surprised when he found himself being tackled instead, a grinning Rosette dragging him underwater as she clung to his waist tightly.

"Caught ya!"

And with that, she tickled his sides with glee. Chrono shouted in laugher and let out a large amount of bubbles as he splashed the water to get away from her teasing fingers. His wings paddled against the fluids with vigor, creating a flow that allowed them to sweep through the water with easiness.

Flapping his wings at full force, Chrono then broke the surface like a needle, causing Rosette to slip off. The Sister blinked when she felt nothing around her arms, and fell back into the hot spring with a yelp of surprise, Chrono diving after her.

Doing many loopings around Rosette in a child like fashion, Chrono grinned from ear to ear when she decided get back to the surface, his flow dizzying her. He waited a little to let her catch her breath, then got under her swaying feet. Bringing his clawed hands up and flapping his wings, he pushed her out of the water like a whale jumping majestically, and a shouting Rosette got three meters high up before falling back down head first in a big splash.

Waving an angry fist up-side down at her friend while bubbleling some unintelligible words, Rosette paddled her way to a diving Chrono, and proceeded to make him 'pay'. Blinded by the fog of bubbles and the thick water of the hot spring, Chrono was caught off-guard when Rosette's hands shot out of nowhere, and resumed their tickle attacks on his neck and armpits.

Letting out a squawked bubbling laugher, he broke from her hold and tickle-attacked her in return when she got back to the surface.

Laughing like two children, they played for a good hour at cat and mouse, the hot spring's water decreasing dramatically from their vigorous display. It didn't matter for them if they were in the same spring, Chrono in his true form. All they felt was the joy of being together again after having kept away from the other for so long (even if it was just a month).

When they realized that they only had half of the spring's water left in the small lake, they stopped and panted in exhaustion. Rosette had to learn against Chrono to avoid sinking, the rocks around her being too slippery to get a good grip onto.

"I didn't know that you liked playing in water like that, Chrono!" she panted, grinning at her companion.

Chrono blushed. "I've never shown it to anyone before, not even Magdalene. It was my little secret; I could play like a child without anyone mocking me about it... You won't tell anybody, will you, Rosette?" he asked, worry creeping into his eyes as he looked at her with slight fear.

Rosette smiled gently. "Nah, I won't tell anybody. That'll be our little secret, okay?"

The Sinner smiled too. "Thanks." He blushed again, feeling shy that she had seen him act like this.

"It's nothing; you needed it!"

Then Rosette took a good look around her. "Seems Stella was right about you demons liking hot water; it's the reason why she buyed a Hot Spring Hotel and constructed a deep one in the first place."

The Sinner looked at his partner in surprise. "You mean that normally, hot springs aren't as deep as this one?"

"No. Usual hot springs are only deep enough to cover the body up to the shoulder. This one was done especially for you, Chrono!" Rosette said, mentally thanking her rival.

"Ah, w-well, thanks..." he said.

"I didn't know that you liked hot water this much, thought!" astonishment could be clearly seen in her eyes as she said that.

Chrono chuckled. "Yeah, we like it very much, due to the fact that it relaxes us greatly. Hot springs feel like home when you're in it; you'd think you're a foetus in your mother's belly. It feels good for our body."

Rosette acknowledged that new fact, before something else clicked to her mind.

"You don't seem to feel any pain, so I guess the medicament worked..." she said, touching his shoulders gently.

"Now that you mention it... Does that mean that I'm cured?"

"Half cured. What I put in the water while you slept was a very strong potion that helped to ease the pain from the muscle for a while. Since you've soaked in it for hours, it'll be at least a full day and a half before you start to feel them again." She smiled apologetically when the spark of hope in Chrono's eyes disappeared in less than a second.

"But,"

His attention snapped back to her, eyes clinging to her lips as she mouthed the next words.

"That's where I come in. To ride yourself definitely from those annoying cramps, it's going to take my help to do it."

Puzzled crimson eyes met her statement. Smirking mischievously, Rosette continued. "But you'll have to wait and feel to know what I'll do. It's a surprise."

Now THAT got his full attention. It wasn't everyday that Rosette Christopher offered him something this mysterious, so he tended to get very curious when she did so.

"What kind of surprise?"

She grinned. "You'll see." Then she climbed to his back, and pointed toward the pavement that leaded to the building.

"Do you think you can fly us up there? I'll need to get my preparations, and you need to go to a specific room."

"I can't fly, since my wings are all wet. But I can climb, so you better hang on tight!"

'It's about time that we get out of there too, I think I'm getting hot...' thought Chrono, ignoring valiantly the problem that was making itself known down south.

The climbing took less than ten seconds. Once they were on their feet, Rosette grabbed his hand and dragged him to her destination, her clothes dripping wet with water. Chrono was able to dry his himself on the way, his horn's power allowing him this little privilege. But he decided to let his hair stay wet, so that he could cool his head off a little.

But Rosette didn't see it this way.

They entered a strange room that only contained a very small bed with two extra-sized pillows. "Wait here, I'm gonna go get changed."

Trying to get the images of a striping Rosette out of his mind, Chrono waited patiently.

Five minutes later, Rosette came back into the room fully changed, carrying a bag. Setting it down, she took some towels and sat herself behind Chrono.

Said Sinner looked at her in puzzlement. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't dry your hair, so I'm going to do it for you." said the girl as she covered his head with one of them and started to rub roughly, being careful of his horns and ears.

"But Rosette! I didn't want to dry them in the first place!" whined the demon, even as he secretly enjoyed the feel of her fingers scrapping softly at his head.

"No buts, mister! There's no way I'm letting you get sick again, and the fact that you're a demon won't drag you out of this. So shut up and sit still!"

And so, after having spent a full five minutes under the drying towel and Rosette's skilled fingers, she finally let him go after having made sure that not a single droplet of water was clinging to Chrono's hair. She got up and in front of him to inspect her work. A very tousled Chrono met her eyes, and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her when she saw his disbelieved eyes.

Seeing his reflection in the pocket watch around her neck (she still wore it even after the contract was broken), his eyes widened and one of his clawed hands came to feel his head, to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. When he confirmed that indeed it was his hair that he could see, he blushed, before pouting at Rosette.

Another round of laugher was the response he got for his reaction, and he soon joined her, not being able to restrain himself when he looked at the pocket watch again. Finally, they calmed down after some time, panting for breath. Taking a brush and a comb, the Saint Sister sat again behind her partner, and untangled all the knots in his hair.

Chrono was almost sleeping while relaxing under her attention, his eyes closed in soft pleasure. The combing stopped after a moment, and Rosette climbed out of the mattress.

Unfortunately, he almost feel off the bed when she pressed his back, trying to make him lay on his stomach. But he was able to twist a little, and make himself comfortable.

"Stretch your wings."

Chrono did as he was told without complain, trusting her completely. Rosette then took each of his wings and placed them on the extra-sized pillows beside the bed.

Then she blushed. "Um... Chrono? I think you should take off you upper clothes; I can't heal you properly if I don't have access to your bare back."

Chrono blushed hotly, but still did as she instructed. Rosette was met with a well sculpted bare back, and she couldn't help but admire the muscled and tanned upper body for a second before snapping herself back into the present. Still, she could feel her finger itch to touch and explore this new territory.

'Not yet. The time will come.' she told herself, as she turned her back to Chrono.

Chrono watched her from the corner of his eyes, then tried to get rid of his hard-on. It was a good thing that he was on his stomach or otherwise, Rosette would have seen it and the situation would have become... pretty awkward.

Damned hormones.

It's been two weeks since the day that Rosette had started her investigation for this mysterious cure that she was looking for, and he still wasn't out of his heat yet. For all the heats he had known, this one broke flat all of Pandemonium's best records, for sure. The only thing that kept him from jumping the nurses coming to check him all of those times was the pain in his muscles, but now that he didn't feel anything...

Gods, he hoped that Rosette had her gun or something to protect herself from him, because the next time that he played cat and mouse with her, he might not be able to control himself.

And, to worsen it all, he was in his demon form. He hadn't lied to Rosette when he had said that he couldn't take the pain in his 12 years olds form anymore, but what he didn't tell her was _where_ the pain came from.

His concentration was easily broken from very dirty thoughts of Rosette, and his hard-on, combined with the pains in his back, had made him fall to his knees. The ice packs had been a pathetic attempt at trying to calm his heated body, but with nothing else at his hand's reach, he had to cope with what he had.

The sound of a lock snapping into place snapped him back to reality. Soft footsteps approchated his bed on his right side, followed by the dropping of a few tools to the floor. Then the smell of burning wood met his nose, indicating that candles had been lit. The light diminished as she drew the curtains shut, leaving only the candle's light to illuminate the room.

Opening one eye, Chrono saw Rosette in her usual Order clothes walking back to a dropped bag, and searching for something in it. Some seconds later, he felt something slick and hot being rubbed onto his skin, making him jump in surprise.

A chuckle. "Relax, it's just oil, silly. It's not going to bite you."

Chrono growled in response, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. Of course he knew that it was oil! Only, he didn't expect the sudden hot contact of something like that! At least, he knew that his reflexes didn't get dulled during his struggling with his hormones.

The hands on his back moved the oil to his neck, pushed his bone-like-tail to the side, and rubbed gently at the skin underneath. Chrono had to bite back a moan from coming out, the touch sending small shivers up and down his spine. Rosette didn't know that, but he liked it when someone rubbed the back his neck... It felt good, and the sensations that runned through his body were acting like a lullaby, hushing him softly to sleep.

It was his soft spot.

The growl at the back of his throat slowly died, and left in it's place a shy little purr. Noticing this, Rosette's right hand applied more pressure to the spot she was currently massaging, while her left hand left to rub his left ear softly. The inaudible purr became a constant rumble. Chrono's eyelids became heavy with sleep, and he let his head get pushed gently from left to right with his neck. The pillow underneath his head seemed very appealing, all of a sudden.

The hand on his neck slowly moved south, massaging each of his vertebrae thoughtfully before coming to rest on the beginning of his shoulders. The one on his ear scratched at the lobe, making him groan. Chrono was by now rendered helpless to his partner's touch, feeling so good that he was half-sleeping in pleasure on the bed. His wings were hanging limply on the two other pillows, the two small beds being the only piece of furniture that held their weights in place. If it wasn't for them, Chrono's wings would have fallen to the ground, all stretched up.

Chrono was so asleep, in fact, that he didn't even notice that his little friend down south had calmed down considerably.

Nor did he notice Rosette's next movements.

The Saint Sister quickly attached two small devices to her wrists, and turned them on. They started glowing, and a second later, small bits of light begin dancing on the tip of her fingers and palms. Taking Chrono's tail in her hands and moving it to the side, Rosette was left with Chrono's bare back wide open for her to explore.

Smirking mischievously with a predatory gleam in her eyes, she cracked her knuckles in glee before placing her hands on the corrects spots.

'Let's see if you can pass this without uttering a sound... This is going to be fun!' she thought excitedly.

Giving one last envying look to a dazed Chrono, she then turned her attention back to her task at hand. At least, she could realize one of her little fantasies...

'I hope you'll enjoy this, Chrono!' she said mentally. 'Now, the REAL game begins.'

And with that last thought, Rosette Christopher pounced.

* * *

Although he was in a sleep minded state, Chrono's sharp hearing caught the sound of someone cracking their knuckles. The alarm bells it sent to his brain, combined with the reflexes of his surviving experience as a Sinner, snapped him awake in less than a split second.

Giving the impression that he was still asleep, he begin searching with his ears for the person that wanted to catch him by surprise. It seemed that it was behind Rosette, no less. Strangely, thought, he didn't feel any source of power coming from there, apart Rosette's. Nor did he feel any threatening vibrations.

So why was there a knot of uneasiness in his stomach?

That question was answered a second later when Rosette's fingers descended on his unguarded shoulders with a vengeance, making his eyes widen.

Boy, if he had thought that the massage at his neck and ear was good, then this one was _fucking godly._

The first push made him bite is lips. The second made him moan. The third made him close his eyes and hide his face onto his pillow to keep from crying out loud.

'_Gods!'_

Two thumbs pressed deeply onto his shoulder muscles, sending a jolt of electricifying pleasure down his spine. The eight fingers that came next were even better. His bone-like-tail coiled in reaction.

"A-Ah!" he gasped into his pillow.

The rubbing quickly followed the pressures, going in slow circles. It massaged his muscle deeply, caressing the bones underneath with a feather-like touch. All the while, wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body like a tsunami.

Then came the separated pressure points. Rosette separated her ten fingers, and pressed each one of them deeply into his muscle, moving her hands up and down between his shoulder blades in a scratching motion. His body shivered in response to this strange but good touch, and he started to pant.

Since when did Rosette become so good at this?

He didn't get any more time to ponder this, because a warm breath tickled his ear, followed by a husky whisper. He was instantly aroused by the spoken question.

"Do you like this, Chrono?"

"Nnng...!"

"Do you?" she asked, and pressed into a particular spot, making him gasp.

"Y-Yes!-ah!" he cried out as her right hands left his shoulder to go rub and press the base of his right wing, where he was the most sensible. The fingers circled around the base and pressed at different spots, popping the articulations back into place and making the tip of his wing flap softly in pleasure. The base of his left wing received the same treatment some seconds later, and the combined sensations that came from the two most sensible areas of his upper body made him claw at the bed beneath him, ripping the sheets.

And she wasn't even down to his back yet!

Satisfied with the responses she was getting out of Chrono, Rosette then discreetly straddled his hips to get a better access at his upper body, and rubbed the skin beneath the wings that met his shoulders plates. Indeed, it seemed that there were many knots around those… She would just have to unknot them one by one.

And that is exactly what she did. For the next twenty minutes, moans, groans, gasps, hisses and cries could be heard from the other side of the door, as Chrono received the best massaging treatment he ever had in his whole life. Rosette's skilled fingers didn't left a single spot untouched. Many resounding 'POP's were heard when a knot was unknotted.

Unknown to Chrono, while Rosette's fingers danced on his upper back to ease his knots, his wings lifted a little to allow better access for her searching fingers. On their small journey to explore this new territory, they encountered two very little bumps, catching Rosette's attention.

Thinking that they were particularly hard knots that needed to be untangled with care, she pressed softly to relax the muscles beneath the skin. However, she didn't expect Chrono to writhe and shudder violently in reaction to her simple touch.

Intrigued and curious, she scratched them slightly, and the "Oh Gods, Rosette!!" that met her told her more then he would have liked on them. Feeling wicked, she smirked evilly, and cackled.

Chrono's pleasure hazed eyes snapped open in alarm, realizing his mistake.

He tried to protest, knowing what she was going to do.

"Rosette-Ah! No! Stop! Not th-AAAHH!!" he shouted, when the nails of her left fingers scrapped roughly against his weak spot, cutting off any protest he might have had with another wave of pleasure.

Then Rosette pressed her two indexes onto the buds, and rubbed back and forth.

Hard.

Chrono _howled_.

And nearly came right then and there.

His whole body wracked with violent shudders and trembling, he panted hard as a tsunami of pleasure crashed inside him, making him feel as if he was split in two from it's intensity.

Taking pity on him, she returned to his shoulders, and proceeded to make her way between his shoulder blades. Silently and quickly, she put two divine chains on his wrists and bound them to the bed, just to make sure that he wouldn't take off during the middle of her task. Still shaking from the intense pleasure he had just received, the Sinner didn't notice a thing.

When Chrono was able to have clear thoughts again, he decided to interrupt his cure to get away as quickly as possible from Rosette, hence he jump her in his now very horny state to couple with her. His demon side was screaming it's lust for this potential mate that had proven her skill in the matters of the flesh's pleasure. His increased sense of smell even told him that Rosette was aroused by the display before her eyes, and that simple statement made him even more hornier. The terrible ache between his legs didn't help him at all in the matter.

However, when he begin to move his arms, he found himself still in place. A look of utter horror appeared on his face when he discovered the source of his problem; he was bound to the bed by two divine chains.

"I see that you've discovered it; don't worry, it's just to make sure that you don't go anywhere during the middle of my task. Otherwise, we'd have to restart all over again." Rosette said, smiling.

As Chrono was about to protest, she pressed into the muscles of his spine, making his mouth open in a silent scream. A particularly loud 'POP' echoed around the room.

Her hands separated themselves again, and traveled to his sides to push and rub at the sore muscles. The incredible sensations restarted, and Chrono had to clap his mouth shut to keep from howling his lust.

Panting as he felt her work the knots in his sides, Chrono tried to fight the waves of pleasure that made his groin ache terribly. However, when she rubbed close to a certain spot just beside his spine, he lost the battle.

"A little bit higher…" he moaned.

"Here?"

Rub. Rub.

"...ah, ah!"

Rosette smiled. "Tell me, are there any other places that bothers you?"

And Chrono told them one by one, between many other moans, gasps and growls. No matter how much he willed his mouth to close shut, he couldn't hold back the sounds that Rosette forced out of him. His throat seemed to like vocalizing his pleasure, even if his mind was curling up in ultimate embarrassment.

That, and the fact that the pressure the Saint Sister applied to her hands made her body move a little in sync, making his arousal rub against the soft sheet of the bed. Worse, she was so concentrated on her work that she didn't even notice it!

His demonic male side didn't like being pleasure-tortured like that, especially when it was supposed to be his job to do the work in the coupling (it couldn't see the difference between a massage and mating, unfortunately), not the other way around. If it continued like this, his alpha male side would come out, and Rosette would then really be in trouble. Those little divine chains wouldn't be strong enough to keep him in place.

So while Chrono's mind was desperately fighting his instincts, Rosette started to notice the change in his behaviour. Chrono's wings were spasming, thumping the pillows with force, as if they were flapping. His bone-like-tail was almost snapping from side to side, and Chrono seemed to growl at an unknown threat.

What was happening to him? Sure, she did overstep the massaging bounds a little with her teasing voice and the candles, but for him to be affected that much by her hands? Something wasn't right...

And she was sure that she had followed everything Elena had said to do. The hint that she always insisted on was that you needed to know what your client was feeling by his voice. If he didn't scream, then it was bad. If it was vocalizing it's pleasure, then it was good. What she didn't tell her, thought, was that there was a possibility that her patient could shake all over the bed.

Then Chrono's horns started to glow greenish-white, like the colour of the astral line. Completely puzzled, she stopped her ministrations, and brought her hands to touch them. A part of her noticed a strong scent of something spicy, but it was dismissed quickly to be replaced by worry.

"Chrono...? Are you all right?"

Unfortunately for Chrono, when she touched his horns, the last straw of his control snapped. Not only did this skilled woman pleasured him in the flesh, teased him with her voice and scent, but now she dared to touch his horns and get away with it! It had enough. It was time to show a little dominance, to make her know who she was playing with. It accepted her unspoken challenge, and would meet it with equal force.

Breaking the chains with a roar, Chrono turned around and caught a shocked Rosette into his clawed arms, growling at her.

Seeing his bloody red eyes and bared fangs, the Saint Sister quickly got scared to death by this menacing look. Something clicked in her mind, as all the events feel into place.

He kept her with him and slept on her chest in an unconscious show of possession, for two days straight.

His strange behaviour in the last two weeks when he was close to her.

His frequent glances at the moon, when he was sure that no one was looking.

His red hot skin, and the attempt to put ice on his back.

His inability to go back to his child form.

The chase around the hot spring.

The strong scent that she could smell from Chrono.

And now, his growling, his animalistic behaviour, and his strenght.

Rosette looked back at red eyes, realization dawning on her. She may not have read all the books at the church concerning the demon's instincts, but she knew that look to have seen it once on Aion's face. And Stella's scared face had been all she had needed to know what had happened.

So that was why he hadn't wanted to be massaged all of those times.

He was in heat.

Oh crap.

Rosette's eyes widened, and she scrambled out of the bed in search of her gun. She didn't want to kill him, but a little pain would be needed to get his consciousness back on track.

Unfortunately for her, said gun was at the bottom of the spring Chrono had slept in, their chasing having made it fall from her pocket.

So when she realized this, she made a mad dash for the door, with a horny Chrono hot on her heels. Unlocking the lock in less than a second, she got out of the room like a gust of wind, unknowingly signalling the start of the chase to Chrono.

And so, the Mating Hunt begin.

* * *

Not turning to look back and see if Chrono was after her, Rosette sprinted down the hall toward the springs, where she suddenly remembered to have dropped her whole sack of guns there.

She almost bowled Azmaria over in her rush around a corner, the angel carrying some towels in her hands. The Apostle screamed and lost her balance, sending the laundry flying like a flock of birds around the hall.

"Get out of the way, Azmaria!! Chrono's coming!!!" shouted Rosette's already far away voice.

"Wha-? Aaaahh!" a thunderclap of footsteps approchated her spot, and Chrono came around the same corner Rosette had scrambled from seconds before, fangs bared and looking ready to kill any who would stand in his way. Azmaria lunged toward the closet before her to get out of the Sinner's path, hoping he wouldn't chase after her. But the demon paid her no mind and rushed past her in a flap of wings, ripping two towels in the process that dared landing on his face and hide his view. His roar soon faded in the distance.

Shocked, the poor girl shakily stepped out of the closet and looked at where the duo had disappeared. Remembering Chrono's true form and Rosette's half scared face, she quickly put two and two together, and a hand flied to her mouth. Eyes wide, she turned around and ran for the only person she new that could help her friend.

"Mrs. Stellaaaaa!!!"

* * *

'Almost there, almost there, almost there, almost there-HURRY UP YOU LAZY GIRL!' Rosette silently shouted inside her mind, begging her legs to go faster. She instinctively knew that Chrono was gaining ground, and that drove her forward even more.

A flash of brown caught her eyes and she made a bee line for the bag in question, her two hands stretched out. Time seemed to slow down as the seconds ticked by, the bag still out of her reach. Unfortunately, Chrono managed to catch her before her fingers touched the material with a mighty flap of his wings, and in his speed, tackled her into the same spring they had played in some moments before.

A feeling of dejà-vu came to her mind as she met the all too familiar sensation of diving into molted lava. Swimming to the surface and coughing, Rosette tried to get her bearings back. Blinded by the thick fog (it had increased within the day, with the sun's rays and all) that lingered around the surface, she tried to see which way the chore was. A patch of wind cut the fog in two for a second and, seeing it, the girl swam as fast as she could to it.

But a moving wave cut all chances of escape, and in less than a second, she came face to face with her dripping wet partner. The demon smirked in a "Hello my Dear" way, which made Rosette gulp. Frozen in place, she stared into his bloody red eyes, their noses touching.

Her wrists were suddenly grasped by two strong clawed hands in a gentle grip, and next thing she knew, she was half-slammed into a rocked wall. A warm body pressed against hers, cutting all chances of escape. A hot breath found her ear, and she shivered at the double meaning in his next words.

"I caught you, my little vixen."

* * *

"Mrs. Stella! Mrs. Stellaaaa!!!" shouted a scared Azmaria, running down the stairs toward the main entrance. Said Jewel Summoner was talking with the owner of the Hotel, negotiating about it's selling price. The guy didn't look like he would sell it anytime soon.

Hearing her name, Stella turned toward the scrambling girl. Seeing her pale face, she asked. "What's wrong, Azmaria?"

"It's Chrono! He's gone insane, and he's chasing Rosette around the hot springs in his true form!" wailed the girl, waving her arms and hyperventilating.

Stella's eyes widened. "He's doing what?!"

A crash from the north wall was all she got for an answer. Turning around to the man, she took hold of one million dollars in her pocket and gave it to him, before chasing him away.

Then she ran back inside with Azmaria in tow, closed and locked the door. Azmaria was about to make a run for the stairs, when Stella suddenly grabbed the collar of her shirt and clasped a hand around her mouth. Taken by surprise and unable to get out of her hold, she mumbled unintelligent things and tried to get the hand off her mouth.

"Hold on, girl, lemme explain you something before we go any further."

And so, Stella told the Apostle of her plan.

* * *

A puff of hot air on the lobe of her right ear made tingles of pleasure travel down her spine in a slow dance. Then warm lips nibbled at her lobe, forcing a whimper out of her mouth. They descended from her ear to her neck, kissing at the soft skin. He left a trail of butterfly kisses on her artery pulse, before biting softly at the juncture between her neck and shoulders. Then he sucked at the spot, leaving a small hickey behind. She gasped at the feeling.

"Mine." He hissed. "No one else's."

Rosette shivered in pleasure despite her best efforts to hide it, not habituated at all to those new sensations. She could definitely feel a certain hardness against her tight, and that made her blush. A rip of clothes snapped her back to reality, and she begin to protest in embarrassment when her breasts were slowly uncovered to Chrono's bloody red eyes.

"Hey! Stop i-!!" warm lips found hers and silenced her in a harsh kiss, and he growled low in his throat as a warning.

Fangs nibbled her lips gently, asking for entrance. But she clasped her teeth shut, a small part of her still unused to those unknown explorations. However, the feel of a claw running down her back made her arch against him, and she gasped into his mouth at the sudden sensation. Chrono took advantage of her parted lips and entered her mouth with his tongue, caressing hers in a soft dance of wet muscles.

Meanwhile, having time-frozen both of her wrists to keep her still, the Sinner's hand started their own dances on her arms. They gently traced them up and down, before touching her shoulder blades, his claws making goose bumps raise on her skin at the scrape-like touch. A strangled groan was the only answer to his exploration.

Breaking the kiss to let Rosette take some air into her lungs, Chrono's warm lips descended again on her neck, teasing her jugular with soft nips. Then he morphed his clawed hands, and human ones came circling around her chest to rub the sides of her breasts. She trembled in silent pleasure as two thumbs teased her nipples, rubbing them to hardness.

Is mouth left the now red spot of her neck to slowly trace it's path down her collarbone, sucking at the junxture between her neck and shoulder for a few seconds before biting harshly at the skin, drawing blood. Rosette's yelp of pain soon transformed itself into a moan when the spot was sucked softly as an apology, followed by some licking. Then, after having made sure that he had marked his soon-to-be-mate, Chrono continued his descent. All the while, he used his wings to maneuver his body in the water, sinking or flapping at need.

Just as his lips made contact with the valley of her breasts, his chin bumped against the watch. Growling, he took it off and shot it toward the chore, and a distinct 'clunk' was heard as it meet with the tiles of the wet floor.

But this little moment of distraction allowed the gentle Chrono to get back in control of his mind. His bloody eyes disappeared, and one of his horns stopped glowing.

Ruby eyes wide, he stared at the body of flesh before him in complete surprise and confusion, with a sense of dejà-vu in his mind. Then came utter embarrassment and horror when he realized that he was looking at a half naked Rosette, and touching her private parts.

Worse, he couldn't stop his fingers from exploring the flesh beneath them. Nor could he stop his mouth from trailing it's path toward her right breast. He vainly tried to make a sound of warning, but only a hot chuckle left his throat when his controlled body found her weak spot.

'No no no no no no no no no NO! Not like this!' he screamed inwardly. But his hardness was saying otherwise, it seemed. Damn.

Rosette couldn't keep the cry of pleasure that escaped her when warm lips found her right nipple to suck at it like a baby. She blushed hotly when she felt every sensation those lips, tongue and fangs brought on this sensible spot, and shuddered at the chuckle that came from her lover when he smirked at his little victory.

In a last desperate effort to keep his uncontrollable body from raping Rosette on the spot, Chrono put all of his will in de-freezing her wrists to get her a chance to escape. Feeling nothing restraining her wrists, Rosette opened her eyes in puzzlement, still panting from the ministrations on her breast. The hand massaging her left one wasn't helping to concentrate, too.

Despite the pleasure that distracted her, she saw Chrono's horns, which were half back to normal. When said Sinner shifted his attention to her left breast to give it the same treatment, her eyes met his crimson ones. Even with his face saying the contrary, she saw a gleam of utter fear in them, as if they were saying 'Run! I can't control my body!'.

But instead of running like he inwardly told her so, Rosette warped her arms around him, urging him on. While the body happily complied to the unspoken demand, she tried to reach his mind with hers through the bond they had created with the watch. They may not have a contract anymore, but the bond was still present.

'Chrono... What is happening to you?'

'...ette... osette...!'

'Chrono?'

'... Rosette...! ...Run...!'

'I tried that already, you moron! You caught me' She gasped as a particular intense wave of pleasure hit her.

Chrono wailed inside her mind in response to her reaction. Rosette inwardly felt sorry for her panic stricken partner, who could do nothing to stop what was happening.

'Rosette, run away from me! I can't control my body at all, and I don't want to end up raping you! Do it NOW, while you have your hands free to use a gun!'

'There is NO WAY I'm going to kill you with my guns, Chrono! There must be another way to get your body under control!' she shouted back.

'...'

'You're in heat, right?'

'..!' she felt embarrassment and shame flow through their bond. 'I'm so sorry, Rosette... I didn't think it would last that long, so when your massage started...'

'Your last restraint snapped.' she finished. When he didn't say anything, she continued.

'Well, do you know of any way to get your body back under control? I suggest you hurry with your answer, because I'm starting to crumble there-aAh Gods!'

As she said that, one of his hands rubbed her most private part through her clothes, and she clung tight to his body when a shock wave of blissful pleasure crashed inside her being. Controlled Chrono was teasing her secret button, the little pervert.

Worry coursed through their links as Physic Chrono watched from his controlled eyes the event taking place. 'Rosette!'

'Chron-ah!-o! Answer me!'

'...We have to do it...'

'Wha-ah-t?'

'We have to truly mate in order for me to regain control of my body... That's what Aion said when it happened to him. Through it's different for me, since I know that someone's controlling me instead of my instincts, I think that there could be a chance of freeing myself, but I'm not sure. But I don't want to-gah! Rosette! What do you think you're doing?!'

She was nipping at the pointed tip of his right ear, while rubbing the full lobe of his left one. Controlled Chrono let out a gasp at the unexpected sensation, and purred softly in response. Psychic Chrono's mental eyes rolled at the back of his head in pleasure. Only she knew these weak spots.

'Well, you said we have to do it, right? Even through I'm scared, I don't want to leave you alone like this... We'll face it together like we did before.' She then chuckled. 'I was always afraid of my talent in this department, because I've never done it before. But I just remembered that I've learned to massage, and what your body is doing right now is like one. So if I take example on you, I wonder what I'll discover...?'

Psychic Chrono might not have been able to control his body, but he could definitely feel and sense around him.

And what Rosette did to him next aroused him to no ends, even with all his might to resist the temptation. She sucked on his ear and rubbed herself against him. Doing so, it trapped his hand between their bodies, making it caress both sides at the same time. Controlled Chrono shuddered in shocked pleasure, and grunted in approval. The Psychic one moaned from the stimulation.

'Maybe we won't even have to do it in order to bring you back in control...' she told him, inwardly smirking as she regained confidence in her moves. Then an idea popped into her head.

'Try to stay still, Chrono! I just need one or two seconds!'

While she was distracting Controlled Chrono with her mouth and hips, Psychic Chrono tried to do what she told him. Rosette then trailed her hands to the base of his wings, where she knew from earlier experiences that he was very sensitive.

Remembering the little devices attached to her hands, she decided to use them to her advantage. Turning them on full power, she then pressed as hard as she could into the buds, and scrapped them frantically. Caught yet again off-guard by this sudden move, the mind and body screamed in unison when they felt their unexpected orgasm ram into them full force.

And whatever was keeping the mind from the body broke down like a barrage, not strong enough to resist to such primal force. Psychic Chrono linked with his body again, and he howled even louder when he felt the waves and after waves of orgasm in his body twice as strong, Rosette still rubbing the triggers roughly. He griped her arms tightly, shaking all over when she stopped. The girl winced, but said nothing.

The other horn stopped glowing.

Chrono panted loudly. The Saint Sister chuckled. "My god, Chrono, I didn't know you were this loud!"

A growl was all she got for her statement.

Then she looked at him. 'So, are you back or still in there?'

Two ruby eyes with a shining gleam looked back at her. "I-I'm back, Rosette."

* * *

A black candle's flame fluttered before vaporising, leaving a trail of smoke behind. The person smirked and opened it's eyes, as it got up from it's cross legged position on the floor, and retrieved the candle. The two tattoos on it's arms and wrists stopped glowing.

Turning around to look behind at two other persons, the smirk widened, and we could definitely see a mischievous gleam in it's eyes.

"Seems like he was able to get free of my spell."

The person to the left also smirked, while the one to the right, a little smaller in height, looked between the two in indecision.

"Let's wait and see if Plan B will work now..." said the second one, rubbing it's hands in excitement.

* * *

A tense silence settled itself between the duo as they looked anywhere but each other.

Rosette's body was very frustrated and yearning for release, but the girl didn't dare make a sound that might betray her awkward predicament. Meanwhile, Chrono was unintentionally hearing her every thoughts, thanks to his horns, and the smell (even if dulled pretty much by the surrounding water) of her arousal was making him hard again.

Those, and the fact that she was half naked didn't help his condition. Even if she was covering her chest with her arms to hide the view, the burning image of himself kissing her breasts was still very fresh in his mind, and would stay forever in his memory.

Damned heat.

Without noticing, Rosette's tights started to rub each other to try and ease some of the burning pressure inside her core. The change in the flow of water alerted the demon of her silent attempt, and the aching between his own legs doubled in pressure. His wings spasmed a little.

Finally, Chrono decided to act. If it could bring her torture to an end, then he was determined to repay his earlier mistake in the lack of control of his body.

Gathering a little bit of his astral energy into an invisible magnetic field, he molded it into an invisible hand, and sent it toward Rosette's erogenous zones.

He did the same for his cock and ears, easing the pressure a little. He stopped after some strokes to concentrate on his impulsive partner.

Or rather, blushing partner.

When she felt something brush against her nipples in a feather-like caress, Rosette's eyes widened in surprise. What felt like a claw scrapped gently around the mound, before fingertips teased the peak, earning a blush from the girl.

Snapping her eyes to Chrono, she was about to smack him on the head for his bluntness, but realized something: he had his eyes closed, and wasn't moving an inch.

If it wasn't him, then how did she felt-?

Soft warm lips found the nape of her neck and breathed a path of butterfly kisses down to her shoulder, sucking at the hickey Controlled Chrono had left some minutes before.

At the same time, what she could definitely categorize as a male hand made it's way down her stomach and belly, coming to rest on her right hip. It caressed the flesh it found there for some seconds, before continuing south.

As it made contact with the place on her body that needed to be touched the most, the response came to Rosette's mind so easily and so simply that she had to keep herself from banging her head against the wall. The spring's relaxing effects really were taking a toll on her.

Since Chrono had his horns back, he could hear her every thoughts. That included her most private ones, since he couldn't really control their powers yet with having passed so much time without them. So definitely, he knew that she was aroused. And, since she hadn't made a sound or move, he had deduced that she didn't want him, but still yearned for release. Which was why he was using his power right now; he was fucking her without touching her.

Clever moron. But still a blind idiot none the less.

'Chrono, you pervert…' she thought very hard, glaring at him. The invisible touches stopped as he received this single thought with the force of a train, breaking his concentration. Her aching body cried in protestation, but she ignored it as best as she could.

Eyes snapping open, the Sinner's face turned crimson when he saw that his little tactic had failed. He met her fiery gaze with apologizing eyes. Not caring for her nudity, Rosette lunged at him and tackled him underwater. The poor devil didn't have a chance at escaping.

Readying himself for what he knew would be the beating of his life, he was instead met with... soft lips?

Eyes wide, he stared at blue eyes in confusion, and a bit of fear. Usually, when he didn't receive any beatings, the punishment was a lot worse (even if he was innocent sometime). But Rosette's hands gripped his arms softly, not making a move to punch him. Nor did she start shouting bubbles in his face.

'Rosette...?'

They broke the surface, the Saint Sister breaking the kiss before hugging him. He blushed, feeling her stomach against his groin. Uneasy with their close contact, he tried to make her let go, but she would not budge an inch. Finally, after some minutes of gentle struggling, he gave up and warped him arms around her, doing his best to ignore his renewed problem down south.

Rosette looked at him with a knowing look. "You're in pain too, eh?"

"W-What?"

"Idiot." she breathed as she learned to whisper in his ear. "You know what I'm talking about. This," she pressed herself against the bulge in his black trousers, and he breathed in sharply. "won't go away that easily."

'Of course it won't, you're making it worse by touching me!' he thought, but made sure his mental barrier was up to avoid that little slip of thought.

Chrono started to shiver as she rubbed the tip of his ear with her finger, catching himself just in time from digging his claws in her clothing. As she continued her statement, Rosette felt the armor beneath her skin fluctuate a little, morphing and de-morphing into his body as her demon partner tried to control his urges.

"Even through you've gotten past most of it, you're still in heat, right?"

"Rosette, don't even think-"

"I'm not thinking it, I want it too!"

Crimson eyes widened and looked at her in shock, the unspoken meaning behind this single phrase resonating in his mind over and over again.

'She... She wants it? She not disgusted of... what I am?'

"You're not afraid of... me?"

Rosette smiled gently and touched foreheads with his. "Since when have I been so afraid of you that I'd run for my life?"

Chrono looked at her in a 'well duh.' look. "That's what you did ten minutes ago."

She frowned. "That doesn't count. You caught me off guard and scared me a little with those bloodied eyes. That was until I knew what you where looking at me for. That's why I've lead you there."

"So that you could get me back in control?" she nodded.

Even with all the reassuring that she offered, Rosette could still sense a little bit of hesitation from Chrono. She hugged him again.

"I've always accepted you as you were, Chrono, and that'll never change."

Ruby eyes became half-lidded as they started to shed moist tears from released fears and tensions.

All traces of hesitations left Chrono as he heard the four words he had waited for so long from his lover.

"I love you, Chrono." She breathed in his ear.

Then, Rosette smirked, and said in a challenging voice: "You know, I think I've forgotten quite a deal of what you did to me earlier. Would you care to show me again?"

Now, it was Chrono's turn to smirk, baring his fangs as a mischievous gleam appeared in his ruby eyes. Rosette felt a shiver of arousal crawl up her spine as she looked back at him with barely hidden excitation.

Chrono chuckled, then said in a mocking tone: "As you wish, Rosette. I shall make sure that this time you won't forget a SINGLE thing."

After that last statement, Chrono the Sinner literally pounced on Rosette Christopher with the firm intention of making her scream his name over and over again.

And scream she did. Long and loud, for many hours afterwards. Let's not forget that he did howl a couple of times with her too.

* * *

Stella grinned when she heard the screams of a certain rival of hers, followed by some male shouts. Perfect.

She turned to her two guests. "They did it! It worked!" She clapped hands with Elena, who mirrored the Jewel Summoner's expressions. Azmaria smiled faintly to the side, still not completely sure of what was going on, but trusting her friend with Rosette and Chrono.

"Good idea to think that a simple massage could have triggered his heat. I'm glad you sent her to me for training." Said Elena, who started to leave the room. Stella and Azmaria followed.

"So they're going to be alright?" asked the Apostle.

"Yeah. More than you will think, my dear." Said Stella, who was bouncing the Hotel's keys in her hand.

"Let's just say that we all have played a little part in matchmaking those two. They just needed a little push in the right direction."

Reassured with her friend's well being, Azmaria ran out of the room to tell the good news to Sister Kate and the Magdalene Order.

"Ah, and don't forget to say that they're going to be very busy for the day, so they might come back tomorrow, okay?" A muffled "yes, ma'am!" was all she got for her answer.

"But don't you think that the dillutioned aphrodisiac that was mixed with the healing potion was a little too much?" asked the masseuse.

The bouncing of the keys stopped for a second. "Nah."

The masseuse and Bounty Hunter looked at each other, then smirked with equal mischief.

"Let's let those two to take care of their business, don't you agree?" asked Elena.

"Why yes, I would like to." responded the other.

"Don't forget the deal. I gave Rosette her training, and you'll give me the tape of their love-making as an exchange. Got it?"

Holding a magnetophone and small camera in her hands, Stella answered her with a sweet smile. "Got it."

* * *

Two frigging months... TWO FRIGGING MONTHS! That's what it took me to write this out! I'm glad to have finished it! -pants-

As for those who wanted to see a lemon in this, I might write one one day... Or not. Depending on the reviews and requests for it and maybe a short sequel. That's up to you guys. -cackles evilly-

So R&R to let me know what you think! I feed off them. Thanks for having read it! ^^


End file.
